Crystal Tales Aria
by Loveless44
Summary: A journey into the world where Jump anime co-exist. When the young General of the Black Brigade gets offered a deal, it quickly escalates into a calamity. A tale of revenge, and a young shinobi's attempt to maintain the peace.


Prologue: An Invitation to Darkness Audora Seth, a tall, blonde haired young man stepped towards the final doorway of the lair. The treasure map indicated that there was a powerful treasure lying within the final chambers of the cave, guarded by a powerful creature, named the Mystic Horseman. The creature, as with all creatures of its kind, was also known as an Apocalyptic Monster, by virtue of its sheer terrible raw power. Audora drew his katana and waited by the door. Closely behind were two of his fellow guildsmen and now members of his party, Keiko the magician, who wielded a rod, with meticulous designs on its body and a bright sapphire on its tip, surging with power, and Sen, the rifleman, who had his gun, Cerebus out and ready to fire. The trio belonged to the famed Guild of Pirates, the Kuro Ryodan.  
Audora raised his Room Card, room of Hidden Treasure. The trio had spared no effort to obtain the final key to the treasure chamber, by traveling within the Windy Chambers, and were excited to finally arrive at the treasure room. At Audora's command, the card activated and the door swung open. The trio rushed into the room, expecting the Mystic Horseman to spawn at any second. Instead, they were greeted by the cold, empty interior of a treasure room. Sitting on a treasure chest was a hooded man, clad in a deep, black cloak that covered his entire body. The man was around 6 ft tall, and his hood shrouded most of his face in complete darkness.  
"Welcome... Audora Seth-kun." the man greeted. "You know him?," Keiko asked. Audora stood, shocked at the sudden appearance of the hooded man shook his head. "How do you know my -" Audora was cut mid sentence, as the hooded man suddenly shifted from his position. The man was so fast, it felt as though a blast of wind had just swept through the trio. As the attack ended, Audora saw Sen and Keiko, lying on the floor in individual pools of blood. He wasn't sure how the attack began, as it began as swiftly as it ended. There was two wounds in both of his companion's chests, a single slash wound across the torso, and a kunai, sticking out prominently in the dead centre of their hearts. "This man is trained for serious combat," he thought. Audora knew this was a fight he couldn't win, and had to try to avoid. The man had just demonstrated his mastery of a powerful assassination technique. The man returned to his position on the chest, as swiftly as he had left it, as though he had not moved. However, there was a slight difference, as Audora suddenly noticed - the man held a wakizashi in his left hand, its tip dripping with crimson.  
"Fu fu fu... Those two were in the way. Now we can get down to business... Seth-kun."  
"What are you after?" Audora mustered the courage to ask. "How do you know me?"  
The man gave a short, evil cackle. "I mean you no harm." he said, mockingly. "You just murdered two of my friends!" Audora yelled. Anger was rising within him. "They were in the way, as I said earlier. You can revive them when we're done."  
Audora gripped the hilt of his blade, Prominence, tightly. The man continued, " I will not fight you unless you make me. I wish to make a deal with you. You have much potential, and my client is interested in you."  
Audora blew up. "I don't care!" The man reached into the left sleeve of his cloak, and drew out a small, purple fruit. It resembled a bunch of grapes melded into a single fruit. "Recognise this? This is the Yami- Yami fruit, the fruit that caused the "Devil Fisher Incident". The reason for your father's death..."  
Audora drew his blade." Who the hell are you! How do you know so much about the guild!" Prominence was now pointed at the man's direction. Audora could not restrain his rage any longer. "You desire power, Audora? Power to reduce Devil Fisher to dust. The darkness fruit can give you this power..."  
Audora shook his head. " I'll grind you first!" As he finished the sentence, he dashed forward at the treasure chest, only to stop in his tracks, abruptly. The hooded man had his hands in a seal formation. "Shadow Bind Technique." the man said calmly. "You are a very rash and disagreeable man.. Pity. But i guessed this was to be expected. Time to proceed with plan B then. My client would be pleased that he won the bet.. You are not one to be persuaded so simply..." As Audora struggled to resist the binding technique, he saw, a glimpse of red in the dark outline of the man's shrouded face. A crimson-red eye, with three tomoe shaped patterns.  
A Sharingan. 


End file.
